Vício
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • Ela era meu eterno vício, minha prisão.


**• **Os personagens citados não me pertencem.

**• **Essa fic é um presente para a Meg. Que me fez um pedido na comunidade do orkut, dream fanfics! *o*'

* * *

**Vício**

Era interessante. Talvez eu não saiba exatamente o que eu achava de tão interessante nela ou talvez ela fosse completamente interessante. Era bom ouví-la me chamar, era ótimo ouví-la dizer meu nome. Sua voz rouca e muitas vezes muda, pois eu não precisava ouví-la para saber que ela me chamava, eu apenas imaginava e lá estava ela, ao meu lado, invadindo minha mente e me transformando em alguém - ou em ninguém -, dependia apenas dela.

_Meg! Meg!_

Era interessante. Eu gostava de admirá-la até nos momentos mais inoportunos, eu adorava. A maneira que seu cabelo caia sobre sua face suada enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho e eu, muitas vezes, sempre acabava indo para longe dela, pois eu esquecia de tudo e lembrava apenas dela, só ela existia para mim e sempre seria assim. E quanto mais ela se afastava, mais frio ficava e meu coração não mais batia, daí eu percebia a minha total dependência, meu amor incondicional.

Talvez ela fosse uma droga ou qualquer outra coisa viciante. Talvez. Talvez é algo relativo, algo duvidoso e o meu sentimento por Jo não era algo que se pudesse jogar ao acaso, pois eu tinha certeza do meu amor, da minha completa e incondicional paixão por ela, apenas por ela.

Será que morri? Pode ser, não sei ao certo. Posso ter esquecido de mim e ter dedicado toda a minha existência apenas para Jo, pois ela era mais interessante e mais digna de atenção, se eu pudesse, a trancaria para sempre em mim, apenas para mim.

_Meg! Meg!_

_Jo?_

_Meg? __Você está bem?_

_Você está bem, Jo?_

_Sim!_

_Então eu também estou._

_-_

Nevava tanto aquele dia que eu não conseguia ver nada além do branco da neve. Estava dentro de casa, aquecida pela lareira que queimava desde cedo. Já era umas três da tarde e apenas eu e Jo estávamos em casa. Ela estava dormindo, afinal estava cansada de tanto trabalho. Eu estava olhando a neve cair pela janela do meu quarto, enquanto meu telefone tocava desesperadamente e cadê que eu encontrava paciência para atendê-lo.

- Será que dá pra você atender logo essa merda desse telefone, eu não estou conseguido dormir com essa coisa gritante no meu ouvido. - Essa era a Jo. Sua voz estava sonolenta e baixa, mas eu ouvi cada palavra emitida.

- Pensei que o barulho não chegasse até o seu quarto.

- Pois chega. - Ela deitou-se na minha cama e fechou os olhos. Eu, como sempre, fiquei apenas a olhando. Gostava da maneira que... - Meg?

- O-oi...

- Atende logo isso. - Ela fechou os olhos e eu dei um suspiro pesado. Peguei o telefone e percebi um rosnado vindo do outro lado da linha.

- Alô!

- Porque demorou tanto para atender?

- Desculpa Sei, eu pensei que fosse algum trabalho.

- Preciso que você venha me buscar, estou presa na neve e meu carro está quebrado.

- Desculpa, mas a neve está a metros de altura e se eu sair, também irei ficar presa.

- Você quer o que? Que eu chame o RAPT?

- Faça o que você quiser!

Percebi o olhar de Jo sobre mim enquanto eu discutia com Sei. Também percebi um bico de desgosto quando me viu disparar aquela última resposta mal criada para ela e desligar o telefone.

- O que foi? - Eu perguntei quase inocentemente.

- Vamos ajudar Sei. - Ela levantou-se e enquanto saia do meu quarto ia se trocando, ao mesmo tempo.

-

Já tinha levado minhas broncas e também já tinha dado minhas broncas. Sei não estava tão longe, porém a neve estava a metros de altura. Eu e Jo tivemos que ir de helicóptero e quando chegamos lá, Amy estava virando um picolé e Sei estava fervendo de raiva, creio eu ser a culpada!

Estava novamente olhando a neve cair pela minha janela, porém estava tudo escuro. Era tão estranho, aquela paz toda nem combinava com a minha vida, com nossas vidas. Comecei a ouvir passos, olhei para a porta e vi ela entrando. Gostava quando ela vinha me dizer Boa Noite ou qualquer outra coisa, na verdade, eu gostava dela.

- Ainda perdendo tempo olhando pela janela? - Jo sentou-se na mesa que estava próxima de mim e pronto. Ela não sorriu, não expressou absolutamente nada, apenas me fez uma pergunta quase retórica e ficou me olhando. Senti minha face arder e isso acontecia apenas comigo? Creio que sim.

- Não tem muita coisa para se fazer.

- Hm.

Ela ficou quieta e eu também, eu costumava ficar assim perto dela. Sem fala, sem noção de coisa alguma, desprotegida e fraca. Ela tirava meu chão, meu raciocínio. Ela me enlouquecia e eu ficava sempre calada.

- Meg? Meg?

Eu apenas conseguia vê-la. Parecia outra dimensão, onde apenas ela existia e mais nada.

- Meg acorda. - Ela estalou os dedos e eu voltei a mim. - Você estava longe hein.

Enganasse, eu estava mais perto do que você imagina.

* * *

**N.A.: **Eu sei q ficou meio estranha, mas, gente, é um amor platônico (L)' Eu por exemplo tenho uma irremediável paixão pelo Dante - aquele gostoso de DMC msm - mas, oq eu posso fazer T__T' - q

Meg amr, espero q curta (Y)'


End file.
